Tamus Carnehoof
"Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior Erathis?" Tamus Carnehoof is a Minotaur paladin in service to Erathis, and a companion of the Deva Adi and the Goliath Kongol. He has recently pledged himself to the Kingdom and is adventuring with Mathus, Homer, and Thia. Personality Tamus is a bit eccentric. He is fully devoted to Erathis, but practices his religion in a very personalized fashion. He believes alcohol to be the holy nectar of civilization, women to be one of its fruits, and cheap economic housing for the masses its pinnacle. He also has shown to dislke other gods and faiths, or at the very least Ioun and Bahamut. Those who know him, however; know this comes from a place of devotion and not bigotry and hate. His devotion is so great that it is hard to find a time when he is not talking about Erathis. Besides his religious zealotry, Tamus is shown to be somewhat energetic, often making jokes and being overly dramatic. He has shown an incredible love for his companions Adi and Kongol, despite sometimes making jokes at their expense or disagreeing with them. In most matters he will differ to Adi's judgement after telling her his own opinion even if he disagrees. He has even been known to admit Adi is the voice of calm and reason compared to Kongol and himself. He was also very willing to help the village Karavitz and the people of Shriv though he did account this to his divine duty. Tamus does seem to take charge in military and battle situations. In these he is equal parts excited warrior and careful strategist. He was quite vocal in strategic advice to Claudaus and Mariss. It should be noted he preferred more textbook options. Below everything else, Tamus has an underlining rage. He uses his religion to work through this and is quite ashamed when it shows itself. Tamus is shown to dislike Elves and their very nature based living. He sees this as an afront to Erathis and simply cannot understand how civilization can be based on such things. Background Tamus was born in a small village in the Erren Mountains. As a young child he struggled with his more bestial side like many Minotaurs. For Tamus, it was rage that he struggled with the most. When the time for his rite of passage came he entered into the ceremonial cave to confront a manifestation of his own inner beast. Instead of making peace with it, as was the intention of the trial, Tamus fell into a rage and fought and killed it. His father, the headman of the villiage, was forced to exile him due to his inability to control himself. Luckily, a paladin of Erathis that often visited to villiage was nearby, and Tamus' father secretly asked him to take his exiled son in. The halfling man found Tamus and took him to the temple for training. There he learned of Erathis and become a zealous believer. He used this to channel and control his anger, thus becoming a successful and talented paladin. While stationed in a small town, he met Adi and Kongol and they became close friends. Together, they were thrown into a cospiracy that lead to their exile. Lost, hungry, and suffering from exposure; they were eventually found by the people of Karavitz.